In the Dark
by ladya9eha
Summary: Anna really feels that she is the cause of all the bad things ever happened to the people around her especially when Matamune gone and thus, she really feel sorry to Yoh and blame herself all the time. Can Yoh help her to get out of this feeling?


**A Shaman King Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King belongs to Takei Hiroyuki, Shueisha, XEBEC, and TV Tokyo. This fanfic is dedicated to all Yoh and Anna's fans**

-xox-

**In the Dark**

-xox-

This night is really dark. Not even a single sight of moon or a wink of star appeared in the sky. The mist came from the top of the mount blurs the vision more and more. Even the sound of night creatures which resounding every nighttime seems like being swallowed by the darkness of this Osorezan mount valley.

I don't feel scared. What for? Human-beings are afraid because they feel lonely. They don't understand that they could precisely become stronger and stronger in loneliness as there is no one to rely on and thus, you learned to fertilize all the power within it. I myself have settled my will for refining myself in the loneliness destined to me—by my family, who do hate me. It's okay. Men usually are afraid of things they don't know.

But…

"The bus is really late, yeah?"

I turned my head. He gave a slight smile to me; I don't know whether it is a polite smile, comforting smile, or both. A boy whose age was the same as me, 10 years old, with a messed-up hair because of the wind. A boy who doesn't look any different than any other boys with the same age as him; with white t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of either sports or walking shoes—I don't care.

My groom-to-be.

My fiancé.

"It is rare for a bus to come here," I said briefly.

He nodded, didn't look angry of my unfriendly attitude. But I got to acknowledged that we have been waiting in this halt for quite a time, almost half an hour. "If it is still a long time to wait, is there anything you want me to buy? There's a 24-hour mini-market near here, right?"

"Yoh."

"Eh? Is there something?"

"You don't have to be that polite to me. It's okay if you are mad at me if you want to."

His temple showed his confusion, but it only lasts for a while. "Mad? What did you do wrong, anyways?"

I looked straight to his eyes. It seems that he really mean it. No fury or even a manner to keep the distance between he and me can be captured from him. "Because of me, you have lost Matamune. Don't say that it still doesn't make you angry."

"Oh, that case…" He laughed. His laugh is light, peaceful—and honest. "Matamune said that I will be able to meet him again if I become stronger. Therefore, all I need to do is just being stronger so I can meet him again. It's easy, isn't it?"

Honest words without any burden. The un-erased smile when he talked. He's not lying, not covering his feelings. "Then, where will we going after this?"

This sudden change of topic doesn't even make him surprised. "Grandpa and Grandma told me to bring you to them first. Grandma wants to introduce you to my parents first. They already approved the idea, but they also wanna meet face to face with you. Don't worry. My parents are nice."

"I'm not worried."

"Is that so? Good, then."

"Yoh."

"Yes?"

"You… you're not afraid of me?"

This question which I always tried not to say since a few times back then finally has been spoken out. I must know the answer; I don't want to spend my life with someone who took me as a weirdo—as what my family did to me.

Yoh blinked. "Afraid? Why should I? Oh, you mean that—Matamune's case. It's alright. It's the past, though. Are you still thinking about it?"

"No." I turned my head away from him.

He didn't think that he lost his best friend because of me as sorta problem that has to be thinking about. He doesn't even feel have to secure himself about a girl who was being threw away by her family because of the almost-unbelievable power, which he has saw himself. What kind of person is he? I got the desire to know it now. There's still time for it… But one thing that is clear: he is someone awesome. Someone amazing. Not only his manner, but also the potential within him. I really know my power, and know that any ordinary people may still stay with me like what Yoh has done. Of course. Only someone special with extraordinary power can become the itako of Kyouyama family.

The sound of the bus coming nearer can be heard from far.

-xox-

A/N: Well... I've made some changes in this story. Grammatical changes though. Thanks for the reviews! I'll add the next chapter if you like it, so more reviews please x) X)


End file.
